1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is widely used in personal portable devices including MPEG-1 Audio Layer-3 (MP3) players and mobile phones, televisions (TVs), and the like due to its wide viewing angle, high contrast, fast response speed, and low power consumption. In this regard, in order to make the organic light emitting display device look transparent, there is an attempt to form a transmittance portion except for a region whereon a thin film transistor or an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL) is located. In this case, when a cathode is deposited, a fine metal mask is used so that patterning is performed so that the cathode that is made out of an opaque metal is not formed in the transmittance portion.
However, due to a process in which cathodes are deposited while the fine metal mask is moved several times, a position error with respect to formation of the transmittance portion occurs, and a shape of the transmittance portion is deformed.